


Flower.

by heyitsnxel



Series: 30 Trope Prompts. [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Magical Realism, NSFW, Sex Pollen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsnxel/pseuds/heyitsnxel
Summary: It wasn’t taboo. People used it all the time. It was fun, no different than buying sex toys. So why was it that Phil was able to buy the red and black collar for Dan, the ball gag, and even the bed restraints, but walking out of a magic shop with a plant of all things was causing him so much stress?





	Flower.

**Author's Note:**

> day 8: sex pollen au  
> [I took some creative liberties, but an attempt was made lol yikes]

In a world full of magic, there were many things to spice up a sex life. A potion here, an incense there. If someone wanted something extra special, there was always a witch to perform a spell for the right price.

 

And if you were extra kinky… Well, there were a lot of options for that, too.

 

It wasn’t taboo. People used it all the time. It was fun, no different than buying sex toys. So why was it that Phil was able to buy the red and black collar for Dan, the ball gag, and even the bed restraints, but walking out of a magic shop with a plant of all things was causing him so much stress?

It’s not like anyone knew what it was. The flower was in a box, tucked away inside a bag, that Phil held clutched in his left hand. No one knew except him.

 

 

Dan was always more ready and willingly to dabble with the magic side of sex. He’d been the one to buy the first potion, a bottle filled with a sparkling pink liquid that he’d downed before before Phil could even ask what it was.

Phil still wasn’t sure exactly what it did. All he knew was, he had never seen Dan cum so many times in his life. And he loved it.

 

(Dan had bought it again a few weeks later. Turns out, Phil still loved it.)

 

After that, Dan had gotten a little obsessed. Not that Phil minded. There wasn’t much to complain about when your boyfriend suddenly had the sex drive of a horny teenager. Phil was sure that between the two of them, they’d tried every potion and incense the shops had to offer. They’d spent countless nights under the influence of potions that increased their sensitivity so much they could barely touch each other without cumming, incense that drifted them both off into a sexual euphoric high, potions that made them both able to go at it for what felt like days without needing to stop (it left them both out of commission the next day; But it was worth it).

 

 

The woman at the shop, braided pigtails falling down to her waist and a gold choker wrapped around her neck, had smirked at Phil when he bought the flower. Her bright red lips turning upwards with a quiet hum, before she spoke,

 

_‘Be careful. This can be a bit too much for some people.’_

 

Her words were a warning, but the smile on her lips seemed to betray that. Phil found himself nodding and sliding the cash across the counter before he could change his mind.

And now he stood in front of the apartment door. The bag felt heavy in his hand, the plastic digging into his palm.

 

* * *

 

Everything was sparkling.

Maybe.

Or maybe it wasn’t.

 

Everything was hazy though. The room seemed to be filled with a light fog, a blur around the edge of everything that his eyes landed on.

 

Except _Phil_. Phil was clear.

 

His lips were moving down Dan’s neck, lingering on the dip in his collarbone, before drifting lower and lower. There was a trail of red and purple marks from the top of his neck down to his waist now. The sight of it made Dan stir with excitement.

 

“Be patient.” Phil practically cooed, his voice sending a shock of electricity through every nerve in Dan’s body. “We have all night.”

 

It was night? Dan wasn’t sure. He didn’t even remember how he ended up naked, wrists tied to the headboard of Phil’s bed. He wasn’t even sure how long they’d been in this position. It felt like hours. Maybe minutes. Maybe days?

 

Nothing was making sense.

Except for how much he wanted Phil.

 

Despite Phil’s declaration of patience, Dan could see he was growing desperate too. His eyes were blown, filled with a lust Dan had only dreamed of, as they roamed over Dan’s torso. His lips lightly pressed back against every mark he’d made against Dan’s skin, mumbling quiet praises of ‘ _you’re beautiful_ ’ and ‘ _so good’_. Dan could’ve came right then.

Maybe he did.

 

* * *

 

Phil placed the flower on his bedside table. The pink and white petals seemed far too innocent for what the plant was grown for and they clashed with his décor. But it was fine.

 

He shut the door and left, turning on Netflix in the living room while he waited for Dan to get home.

 

 

It didn’t take long. The sound of Dan shucking off his jacket and kicking his shoes to the floor filled Phil’s ears and suddenly, he found himself very tense. Nervous.

 

It was just sex. They’d had sex plenty of times. It’s not like this was some brand new experience for either of them – even with the magic. This just seemed extreme. It seemed like it might be a step over the line for both of them.

 

Dan’s head popped around the corner just in time to interrupt Phil from his anxious thoughts. A grin was plastered on his face, curls wet against his forehead.

 

“It’s raining.”

“I can tell.”

 

* * *

 

 

Everything was wet.

 

The bed was wet, the sheets soaked with sweat and drips of cum, clinging to Dan’s back and Phil’s knees. Dan’s skin was wet, traces of Phil left all over his body. Phil’s hair was wet, sweat glistening across his forehead, his chest. It reminded Dan of diamonds.

 

His dick was wet, Phil’s mouth wrapped around it, tongue tracing up and down the side in such a teasing way that Dan could scream. There was no stopping his eyes from shutting, rolling back. His toes curled against the sheets that were shoved towards the foot of the bed and a breathy whimper left his mouth. Phil pulled away with a pop, wasting no time in pressing his lips against the skin of Dan’s thigh.

 

Dan’s cheeks were wet, a few stray tears running down to his neck. He wondered why.

 

* * *

 

 

“I bought something today… It’s, um…”

 

Dan raised an eyebrow, the glass of Ribena in his hand pausing a few centimeters from his lips.

“What is it?”

 

Phil hesitated long enough that by the time he went to answer Dan had finished the drink in his hand. The glass sat empty on the table.

 

“I’ll show you.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Don’t close your eyes.”

 

Dan’s eyes felt heavy, so heavy. He wanted nothing more than to close them, to drift away.

They were on the floor, the carpet rubbing roughly against the skin of Dan’s back. Phil had been thrusting in and out of him for what seemed like forever, rhythmically hitting every spot he knew made Dan weak.

 

He had barely been coherent this whole time, but now, he was _gone_.

 

Forcing his eyes open, he looked up at Phil. There was a hint of a smirk on his face, his thrusts going deeper the moment they made eye contact.

 

“Cum.”

 

And, he did.

 

* * *

 

 

Phil could notice the change the instant he stepped foot in his room.

 

His body seemed to react on it’s own accord, excitement coursing through his veins as he watched Dan walk over to the flower. His gaze fell to his hips, the way he subconsciously swayed as he walked.

 

It was almost primal how much Phil wanted to pounce on him, rip his clothes off, and take him now.

 

He refrained.

 

Dan picked up the flower, holding it for only a few seconds before he let it drop from his hands. It landed on the floor silently.

 

“Sex flower.” was all he said before doing exactly as Phil had wanted to a few seconds prior.

 

His long fingers tugged on the front of Phil’s shirt, yanking it over his head and throwing it carelessly to the floor. Phil returned the favor, his lips colliding with Dan’s skin the moment the fabric was gone.

 

It got blurry from there.

 

Dan’s hands had drifted down to Phil’s waste, tugging his boxers off and immediately latching his mouth around his dick. Phil hadn’t even had time to fully fall on the bed before Dan was bobbing up and down, sending waves of pleasure over his whole body. He had barely allowed the orgasm to finish coursing through him before Dan was scrambling into the bed, dragging Phil all the way into it with him.

 

Dan’s moans mixed with Phil’s, mouths roaming every part of the other’s body desperately. It was like they had been wandering in a desert and the other person was their water. It wasn’t a want anymore, it was a need.

 

They needed to touch. They needed to kiss. And they needed to _fuck_.

 

Which, they did.

 

It was intense and somehow relaxing at the same time. Rough, but also incredibly gentle.

It felt like it lasted forever. It felt like it didn’t last long enough. It was like they had taken every single one of the potions and incenses and combined them into one and then overdosed on it.

There wasn’t a spec of skin that remained untouched on either of their body’s by the time they passed out. The marks streaking their chests, Dan’s thighs, Phil’s neck almost looked violent. The carpet burns that were rubbed into Dan’s back were almost as red as the scratches that lined Phil’s. Sweat dripped down their bodies, mixing with the traces of cum that stuck to their skin. 

 

* * *

 

When they woke up, they'd share a knowing look, a quiet confirmation that they would definitely be doing this again one day. They'd both laugh at the ball gag on the floor, the restraints tied to the bed, the room being in total chaos. Phil would tease Dan about being so needy and Dan would return the favor by teasing Phil about magically drugging him. They would try (and fail) to remember the hazy details.

One of them would draw the short straw and have to go to the door and get the delivery food they ordered.

They'd shower and cuddle, definitely sleep. They'd reminisce on what they could remember, quietly debating on what they would try next.

 

Because, it would be a waste to not try other things. What's wrong with a little experimenting?


End file.
